herofandomcom-20200223-history
Snowbell
Snowbell is the main antagonist of the Stuart Little novel and the false main antagonist turned deuteragonist of the Stuart Little film and the tritagonist of Stuart Little 2 and 3''. He is voiced by Nathan Lane who also voiced Timon. Stuart Little saved him from Smokey in the first film. In the original film, he was introduced as the main antagonist but this was a plot to reveal the true main villain later on. Early life Little is known about Snowbell's past, except that he has been in the Little family longer than George. He is a pearl white Persian cat who has many cat friends, including Monty. He is also very protective of certain family members, mostly Stuart. Personality In ''Stuart Little, Snowbell despised Stuart at first and lunged to eat him shortly after he arrived at the Littles' house and looked at the pictures. This prompted Stuart's parents to yell at Snowbell and demand that he spit Stuart back out (to which he does), and Frederick picks Snowbell up and sternly tells him that he shouldn't eat Stuart. While seeing Stuart getting gifts and love and attention from the family, he and a mob of cats hire two mice to pass of as Stuart's biological parents. When Stuart finds out about his and Smokey's plan, he lies to Stuart that the family was joyed and having the time of their lives while he was gone. This hurt Stuart and he goes into a deep depression. When Smokey and the cats are looking for Stuart, Snowbell, feeling guilty, decides to call off the whole assassination, but it is too late, as they have found Stuart. Snowbell finally sees the error of his ways and apologizes to Stuart, saves him, stops the mob, and reveals the truth to Stuart. After escaping from Smokey, Snowbell and Stuart return home and reunite with George, Fredrick, and Eleanor. Snowbell also seems to be getting used to his new life with Stuart. In Stuart Little 2, Snowbell's role is mostly as the comedic relief. He still cares about Stuart though frankly he's still a little annoyed about having a mouse as a master. He reluntantly agrees to accominies Stuart on a quest to rescue Margelo. Gallery Stuart-little-snowbell-persian-cat.jpg Stuart_little_2_snowbell_and_margalo.jpg|Snowbell meets Margalo. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-7038.jpg Stuart Margalo with Snowbell.jpg TV series Snowbell.jpeg|Snowbell in the TV show. 9829-28641.jpg|Snowbell in the third film. stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-2969.jpg|Snowbell's nervous breakdown. Trivia *Snowbell is sometimes thought to be the antagonist of Stuart Little and the deuteragonist of Stuart Little 2. Both of these rumors are definitely not true, as Margalo is the deuteragonist in the sequel. *He is voiced by Nathan Lane in the first two films, by Kevin Schon in the third film and TV series, and by Quinton Flynn in some episodes, who also voiced Timon, another character formerly voiced by Lane. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:False Antagonist Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Insecure Category:Cowards Category:Paranoid Category:Lethal Category:Envious Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Betrayed Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Loyal Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Defectors Category:Chaste Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Pawn of the Villain